Nunca te dejare, siempre te esperare
by Destiny Nightray
Summary: Siempre pensó que su chica llegaría en el momento indicado y así fue. Pésimo summary aun así por favor pasen y lean.


**N**unca te dejare, siempre te esperare.

Un chico no escoge de quien se enamora, esto solo pasa cuando debe pasar, para él las cosas eran así, amaría a la chica a la que su corazón le dijera que amara y nunca la dejaría la tendría junto a el hasta que su amor acabase. Yamamoto Takeshi siempre pensó que ser rodeado por tantas chicas por ser el capitán del equipo de beisbol será bueno, pues así conocería a alguna chica que le robara el corazón, pero para su desgracia esto no era así, pues hasta el momento ninguna lo había logrado, claro que recibía muchas confesiones pero a ninguna lograba decir: 'tú también me gustas'.

-Yamamoto que pasa?- pregunto uno de los mejores amigos de él, Tsuna

-Hahahaha descuida Tsuna solo estoy pensando en los exámenes- respondió con su risa de siempre

-TU? Pensando en exámenes? Eso nadie lo cree- interrumpió su otro gran amigo Gokudera Hayato

-Lo siento chicos pero hoy no los acompaño, me iré por otro camino a casa- tomo sus cosas y se fue

-Creo que lo hiciste enojar Gokudera-san- dijo el castaño al peliplateado

-Era la verdad- respondió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Empezaba a pensar que moriría solo como un viejo cascarrabias, eso no estaba bien, tal vez debió aceptar alguna de las chicas que se les habían declarado y así tendría una oportunidad de enamorarse.

-Si si si eso hare, tratare de salir con alguna chica de la escuela- dijo mirando al cielo

-HAHI!-

Se escuchó desde abajo del puente, este sonido hiso que Yamamoto se desconcentrara y bajara para ver qué pasaba, se sorprendió al ver a una chica en la orilla del arroyo tratando de salvar a un gatito que se encontraba atrapado en una caja flotando por el rio

-Oye! Que estás haciendo? Te caerás!- grito advirtiéndole a la chica que no lograba mirarla bien

-Si Haru no salva al gatito morirá ahogado!, por favor ayúdeme Desconocido-san!- contesto gritando

Desconocido-san?, gracioso, pensó, entre los dos ayudaron a traer la caja hasta la otra orilla, sacaron al gato y lo dejaron fuera de peligro

-Gatito-san deje de hacer cosas tan peligrosas-desu- decía la chica regañando al gato, Yamamoto solo la miraba incrédulo, como una chica así de bonita se preocuparía por salvar a un gato común?- Muy bien ya has aprendido tu lección, te puedes ir- dejo al gato en el piso y este se fue corriendo

-Fuiste muy valiente al ayudar al gato- dijo Yamamoto

-Haru no podía abandonar al gatito, pero sin su ayuda no lo habría logrado, muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi, mucho gusto…-

-Miura Haru-desu, bien Yamamoto-san Haru se tiene que ir- casi lograba irse pero Yamamoto la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que diera un paso mas

-No te vayas, no quieres un helado?- dijo con una sonrisa esperando a que ella aceptara

-Bu-bueno pero no tardemos mucho, los padres de Haru se preocuparan después- acepto

Caminaron juntos platicando uno y del otro, ella asistía a una escuela para mujeres de muy alto nivel, hablaba mucho en tercera persona y agregaba un desu a algunas palabras, además de gritar 'HAHI' cuando se impresionaba, era una chica divertida pensó. Llegaron a la heladería y ahí estaba el club de fans que le habían abierto en honor a que era uno de los chicos más guapos de su escuela, en cuanto lo vieron todas empezaron a gritar, esto dejo muy desconcertada a Haru mirando como todas las chicas empezaron a correr hacia Yamamoto, el la tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr hasta que las perdieron de vista

-Que-que f-ue e-eso de-su- decía con la respiración entre cortada por tanto cansancio

-Son chicas que creo que me admiran por ser el capitán del equipo de beisbol- dijo como si nada

-Hahi! Capitán, eso quiere decir que Yamamoto-san es muy popular, su novia lo va a matar si lo ve conmigo-desu- dijo algo asustada

-Hahahahaha no te preocupes Haru, yo no tengo novia, claro aún-

-Acaso hay alguna persona en su corazón?- dijo mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos, algo interesante pensó

-Tal vez, oye prométeme que nos seguiremos viendo, estar contigo es muy divertido- dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja

-Claro-desu Haru piensa igual que Yamamoto-san-

Pasaron los días y los dos se seguían viendo, llegaron a conocerse muy bien, demasiado bien para decir verdad, pero pronto esa amistad que sentía Yamamoto comenzó a convertirse en amor hacia Haru, pero tenía miedo que esta le rechazara así que decidió guardarse sus sentimientos. Los dos ya estaban listos para ir a las universidades, ya habían cumplido los 18 años y debían tomar caminos diferentes, ahí fue donde Yamamoto decidió que era hora de decirle a Haru sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La había citado en el mismo puente donde la había conocido, a las 6:30, había llegado algo temprano pues no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas, después de unos minutos llego Haru.

-Buenas tardes Takeshi- Haru había cambiado su forma de hablar pero al pensar era la misma niña de siempre

-Hola Haru, lista para ir a New York- dijo con un tono alegre pero triste a la vez

-Algo nerviosa pero lista como siempre- los dos rieron- Y para que me querías ver?- dijo al fin

-Haru, sé qué hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos… y los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti han ido cambiando- hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de Haru, pensó que tal vez ya estaba entendiendo lo que quería decirle pues empezó a ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos, una buena señal tal vez?- Me gustas Haru y mucho- dijo para no hacerse esperar

Haru seguía ahí parada, con los ojos bien abiertos y con las mejillas rojas como tomate, era la primera vez que un chico se le confesaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Poco a poco sus labios se comenzaron a curvar para formar una enorme sonrisa.

-A Haru también le gusta mucho Yamamoto!- grito de emoción abrazado a Yamamoto por el cuello-

-HAHAHA hablaste en tercera persona como antes- dijo más feliz que nunca

-Sé que a ti te gustaba que hablara así- dijo acercándose a el hasta que sus frentes se juntaron

-Oye Haru, sé que te iras pronto, son solo seis meses, pero quiero decirte nunca te dejare, por toda mi vida te esperare si es necesario

-Tampoco dejare que me olvides y hare todo lo posible para volver rápido y estar junto a ti, como debe ser- los dos se sonrieron y terminaron uniendo sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

_**Owmn3 quiero un novio como Yamamoto:B hahahaha lo se toda la historia no tiene sentido, pero que le voy a hacer así esta mi mente de loca, ya saben se aceptan tomatazos, golpes, comentarios y así :P**_


End file.
